If You Can't Stand The Heat
by Sweet Peanut
Summary: One-Shot! New chef Isabella Swan meets the gorgeous waiter Edward Cullen, can she resist his sexual charms when locked in a room with him? BxE. My first lemon. AU AH. BPOV


**Hey readers, this is my first one-shot so go easy on me. **

**It is also my first time of writing any kind of lemon. I hope you like it. This one-shot was mainly for me to practice writing a lemon, so I apologise if you dislike the fact that there is not more of a story line. It is purely a lemon for the sake of a lemon.**

_**(Edited: 10/31/09)**_

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I just make them do naughty things ;)**

"Mike! I said the monkfish was to go to table six not three!" I yelled as I thrust the plate into his hands and he scuttled off, out of the kitchen. I was the head chef at La Bella Italia, Port Angeles newest five star restaurant. And I absolutely loved it! I may not have been the prettiest thing ever, with my boring brown eyes and my plain brown hair, but damn it I could cook. I got more joy from cooking than I did from going out on the town with friends, and getting plastered.

I was brought out of my thoughts by an odd burning sensation on my chest.

"Aaahhh!" I screamed as the boiling soup seeped through my chefs' overalls and onto my skin.

"I am so sorry, Bella. I must have just tripped over my own feet,I...I'm so sorry," Tyler stuttered as he placed the now only half full pot of soup, on the counter and handed me a cloth. I dabbed my ruin top and sighed.

"It's alright, Tyler; I'll just go and grab another one from the back. Here, take over this," I said as I handed his the knife I was previously using. _Was I really going to leave him alone with a knife?!_

I slipped of the ruined top, now only in my white wife beater and walked into the back room, which was mainly used as a dressing room where our lockers were. I made my way over to the row on metal lockers and unlocked number 17. I pulled on the handle and the door finally popped open, but not without a large crash as all my belongings fell out and landed on the floor, with a sigh I bent down to pick them up. Today really wasn't my day. I grabbed my iPod and my tattered copy of _Wuthering Heights_ and placed them back in my locker.

I stood on my tiptoes and tried to reach for spare jacket I had on the top shelf, when I felt two large hands on my hips. I froze and my held my breath.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to get you alone?" a deep, musical voice asked in my ear. The voice was vaguely familiar but I couldn't quite place it.

I started to turn around but the strangers grip tightened on my hips, keeping me facing my locker. He leaned in again and took my earlobe in between his teeth. I should be running away, screaming for the creep to get lost, but something inside of me denied my feet to move.

"W...what do you mean?" I stuttered.

"Do you know how many times I've just wanted to bend you over one of the tables and take you in front of everyone? Especially when I have to see you every day, strutting this beautiful ass of yours," he whispered huskily, as his right hand began to descend from my hip, before pulling back to slap my ass, hard.

I gasped in surprise as my core began to throb.

"Mmm... I can smell your arousal from here," he purred. He gripped my hips again and spun me around, so my back was against the cold, metal locker and I was looking into the greenest eyes I had ever seen. I knew those green eyes. Those were the emerald eyes of Edward Cullen; one of the new waiters.

I'd noticed him a few times around the kitchen, he always moved around so gracefully I always found myself staring at him. Everything about him was perfect. The emerald eyes, the messy bronze hair (or sex-hair as one of the waitresses had once called it) and the perfectly sculptured nose. The man was an Adonis himself. I would be lying if I said I hadn't had a few sexual fantasies about him.

He ran his nose across my jaw line and pressed his lip into my neck as he began sucking furiously at my pulse point. I closed my eyes, biting my lips to hold back my moan.

He pulled back after a minute to admire what I could only imagine to be the largest hickey I had ever had.

"There, now everyone will now you're mine." he smiled and kissed my neck once more. The idea of being his made my heart flutter and my pulse quicken. I felt his smile against my neck as he started chuckling. He drew his head back and looked me straight in the eye, the intense look he gave me moved something inside me and I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped.

He smirked and pushed his lips onto mine, not waiting for me to open my mouth before thrusting his tongue out to join mine. Our tongues fought for dominance though I knew there was no chance I would win this battle. The feeling of his tongue was unbelievable and my hands held on his shoulders, gripping onto anything to keep me standing as my knees began to weaken. My hands travelled up his neck as I tangled my fingers through what was possibly the softest hair I had ever felt. He pulled my body closer to his and I felt his very large erection pressing against my stomach. I moaned at the feeling, knowing that I had been the cause of his hard on was almost enough to make me cum right there and then.

"Do you feel what you do to me? Do you feel the effect you have on me Isabella?" he murmured against my lips. When I didn't respond he pulled me closer once more and pulled his lips away from mine and I whimpered at the loss.

"I asked you a question. Answer me, Isabella." he demanded. How he managed to stay so coherent was a mystery to me.

"Yes," I managed to squeak.

"Yes what?" he snapped.

"Yes ... Sir?" I said, though it sounded more like a question. He smiled at me and I felt a huge weight lifted off of my shoulders, knowing that I'd done what he had wanted.

"Good girl," he purred and gave me a chaste kiss. No one had ever been this dominant with me before. I was never one to experiment with sex, with past lovers it had always been the missionary position on a bed and nothing more. It wasn't because I wasn't interested in trying something different, I just hadn't been with anyone I felt comfortable trying something new with.

I was brought out of my thoughts by his hand making its way down to my hip. It rested there for a second before he tucked two fingers under the waistband of my jeans and ran his fingers from my left hip to my right. He pressed his lips to mine again with such force that the back of my head hit the metal locker behind me. I was so caught up in the kiss I hadn't even realised he'd successfully unbuttoned my jeans. He tugged my dark, blue boy shorts down my legs and his long fingers slipped in between my folds. I gasped, breaking our heated kiss.

Edward chuckled and began nipping at my neck, all the while one of his fingers was circling my entrance and his thumb was pressed against my clit. He moved his thumb slightly causing more pressure on my throbbing nub. I moaned loudly and he stopped his movements.

"Be quiet Isabella, we don't want anyone hearing you," he purred against my neck. With those words he reminded me where I was and successfully brought me back to earth. There were at least fifteen people in the kitchen, and another fifty out at the tables, with only a thin wall separating us.

He slipped his hand out of my panties and started sliding it underneath my wife beater; he slid it up the curve of my body and settled it on my ribs, his thumb barely brushing the bottom of my bra. His other hand did the same except this one went slightly higher and began rubbing my already erect nipple, causing delicious friction. I whimpered quietly and he immediately placed his mouth onto mine, silencing me.

"What did I say Isabella?" He said scolded as he pulled away from the kiss. _Oh how I wish he's stop teasing me!_

Edward's hands slipped down to the bottom of my shirt and grabbed hold of the hem.

"Arms up," he instructed and I did as he told without a second thought. He pulled my wife beater up and over my head before throwing it somewhere over his shoulder. I felt a little uncomfortable under his intense gaze, I was about to move my arms to cross over my chest, trying to cover some skin when I heard his voice.

"Beautiful," he said so softly I was unsure if I was meant to hear him. I felt my face heat up. I had always been a terrible blusher, it was something from my fathers side of the family. He noticed my blush and raised his hand to cup my face as he lightly ran his thumb over my heated cheek. The change in his demeanour was drastic. One minute he was commanding me to stay quiet and pinning me against the lockers and the next he was tenderly caressing my cheek.

_Was it so wrong that I enjoyed every single one of his moods?_

He quickly snapped back into his previous mood and stared at me for a minute. _God, I could get lost in those eyes._

His hands travelled to the bottom of his own shirt, he quickly pulled it over his head and threw it to join mine a few feet away. I took that moment to freely ogle his body.

_Wow!_

He was perfection. You could tell from his biceps that he worked out but it had never prepared me for this. All I wanted to do was lick that glorious six-pack of his. He chuckled lightly and I quickly realised that my jaw had been hanging open; no doubt I was drooling too. I snapped my jaw shut and looked up to meet his eyes.

He leaned in and gently placed his lips on mine, keeping it chaste before deciding to deepen it, even when it started to become more passionate it was still so gentle. That one kiss was filled with such emotion I moaned into his mouth. My moan seemed to snap him back to the present and he quickly pulled away, and his eyes showed pure determination. He was a man on a mission.

His hand slipped around my back and unclasped my bra surprisingly quickly and flung it to join our rising pile of discarded clothes. He bent his head down and pulled one of my nipples into his mouth, sucking furiously. His hand tending it to my other breast, kneading it. I whimpered slightly as he sucked harder. The tightening in my lower stomach became more drastic and I knew I wasn't going to last long. As if sensing this Edward pulled away and looked me straight in the eye.

"You will come when, and only when I tell you, Isabella!" he told me, before sucking on the other nipple, his hand now taking over the previously sucked breast. The tightening became almost painful and I became to rub my thighs together trying to gain some friction. I was so close to falling over the edge it was umberable.

I cried softly as he moved away from me, missing the heat of his body instantly. He sank to his knees in front of me and pulled down my jeans and panties in one quick movement. In the next I had stepped out of then and they joined our tower of clothes. He ran his hands up my thighs and stood up, I heard the soft zip of his zipper as he brought out his dick, his pants and boxers pooling around his feet as he kicked them away.

He was huge. Longer and thicker than any man I'd ever been with, it was almost unfair to keep this perfect man to myself but there was no way in hell that I was sharing him. I gasped and he looked up to me and smirked. He knew exactly what I was thinking.

He placed one of his hands on my hip and began rubbing small circles with his thumb. My legs spread on their own accord as he rolled a condom on and positioned himself in front of me. I could feel the tip of his member at my entrance.

He gave me a chaste kiss as he trust into me, filling me completely. I gasped as his cock stretched me and filled my pussy like no man had done before. No man had even been close to him. He stayed still for a moment giving me a chance to get use to his size. I opened my eyes to see him gazing back at me, silently asking if I was ready. I nodded slightly and he smiled.

He pulled out of me slowly and trust into me again. He groaned as he rested his forehead on my shoulder. He kept thrusting, harder and faster with each thrust. I could feel the coil in my lower stomach start to tighten again and I knew I was close. Edward's breathing picked up and I could tell he wouldn't be too far behind me.

"Come for me, Isabella," he breathed into my neck.

A few thrust later and I came, clenching around his cock milking him as hard as I could. He followed a few seconds later. He stayed silent while we caught our breath. He raised his head from my shoulder and smiled before kissing me sweetly.

"Thank you," I sighed, he chuckled and pulled out of me. I instantly felt like I was missing something and I was no longer whole.

We dressed quickly, making sure there was no evidence of our activities. When we were finished he walked towards me, kissing me gently before slipping something into my hand.

"Goodbye, Isabella." he smiled at me and left the locker room, back into the kitchen. I stood, stunned for a moment before looking at what he had placed in my hand. It was a white, rectangular business card; I turned it over in my palm and read the writing on the back.

_Edward Cullen_

_555 – 5023_

I smiled to myself and put the card in the back pocket of my jeans, grabbed another white chef's double-breasted jacket and made my way back to the kitchen.

I walked up to Tyler who had finished cutting the vegetables and looked to be in one piece. _Well, at least he didn't kill anyone._

"Oh Bella, there you are! I thought you'd got lost back there, I was about to send in a search party," he joked. I chuckled nervously although he didn't seem to notice. I placed the starter I'd just finished on the shelf ready for the servers to come and collect . I caught sight of my reflection in one of the large pans near me. My skin was flushed and my hair was falling out of the pony tail I'd had it in.

"Are you alright, Bella? You look a little flushed." My sous-chef Angela asked me as she walked passed.

"Oh I'm great Angela, absolutely great."

**So, what did you think? How was that for my first lemon? Please review, I could use the advice!**

**Oh, and if there are any Beta's reading this that would be willing to check this over for me. I've tried to fix grammar and spelling mistakes as I was going alone, but sometimes you just need another pair of eyes to find something. If you would be my Beta for this, please PM me or mention it in a review.**

**- Sweet Peanut**


End file.
